This invention relates to devices for securing skis together.
The sport of snow skiing has become increasingly popular in recent years, and with this popularity, a variety of new ski accessories have been developed. However, little has been done in the way of developing simple and convenient apparatus or devices for facilitating the carrying and storage of the skis and ski poles. Straps have typically been used for holding a pair of skis together to prevent the skis from sliding apart while being transported, but such straps are generally difficult to attach and detach. Further, even though the securing of the skis together does facilitate carrying the skis, the ski poles and possibly other accessories must also generally be carried and this can be quite cumbersome.